Jill's POV
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Ever wondered what Jill was thinking when she first met Rose...well now you can find out


**Ever wondered what Jill was thinking when she first met Rose in the Middle School Dorms. Well now you get to find out! All rights go to Richelle Mead…and no copyright intended. **

Jillian P.O.V

I was talking with my best friend Aimee on the first floor of the Middle School Dorms, when her boyfriend Brett showed up. I was instantly disgusted by their flirting and moved away. I was about to go outside when I saw two people come through the door. There was a really pretty girl, senior probably, with long dark brown hair and really light tan skin. She was with a really tall guy who was about 6'6. I couldn't really make out any of their other features seeing as they had their back to me. They turned slightly and I automatically recognized them. All I could think right now was _.GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. ROSE HATHAWAY!!I CANT BELIVE IT!!!!!!!!!!_ I had to do all I could to not start jumping up and down. She put the box she was carrying down and looked startled by me staring at her.

I shyly looked at her and said excitedly, ".God You're Rose Hathaway, aren't you?" I was so excited I can hardly contain myself!

She looked a little surprised that I knew her, I wonder why?

"Yeah, do you know me?"

DO I _KNOW_ HER! IS SHE KIDDING! WHO _DOESN'T_ KNOW HER! "Everyone knows you. I mean everyone heard about you. You're the one who ran away. And then you came back and killed those Strigoi. This is _so _cool! Did you get _molnija _marks?" I was so excited that I said it all without taking one breath. I so can't wait to tell everyone that I _actually _got to meet _Rose Hathaway!_

"Yeah I have two." My eyes widened. She's only seventeen and she already killed two Strigoi. She was so gonna be one of the coolest guardians out there and _I_ got to meet her!

"Oh my God. Wow." That was all I could say. I was totally lost for words.

"What's your name?" She asked me. She wants to know _my _name! HOW LUCKY AM I!

"Jillian­-Jill. I mean, just Jill. Not both. Jillian's my full name. Jill's what everyone calls me." I explained slightly embarrassed.

"Right. I figured it out." Gosh this is so embarrassing. So, I changed the subject.

"I heard Moroi used magic on that trip to fight. Is that true? I would _love _to do that. I wish someone would teach me. I use air. Do you think I could fight Strigoi with that?" Gosh I so hated the Strigoi. I really hope that just one day I'm in a room with one of them so I can kill him or her with everything I got. "Everyone says I'm crazy." I was still a little pissed 'cuz the P.E teacher Mr. Davidson told me he WOULDN'T teach me to use magic to fight and that I should just buzz off. That was really rude. You know I'm gonna get him one day for what he did.

"I don't know. You should talk to Christian Ozera." OH MY GOD! CHRISTIAN OZERA!

"Would he talk to _me_?" I asked excitedly."If you bring up the fighting establishment, yeah, he'll talk to you." I was totally freaking out right now. He was so cool. Plus he was really hot! Speaking of hot…

"Was that Guardian Belikov?" I mean he was really tall like that guy was. Plus, he was her teacher, I think, so it would make sense that he would.

"Yeah", I felt like I was gonna faint. Gosh this was major! He was like THE Guardian Belikov. Here. At the Middle School Dorms! I wonder if I could meet him! "Really? He's even cuter than I heard." Never thought that was possible, "He's your teacher right? Like your own personal teacher?" I asked really curious now. I mean like seriously how lucky can she get?

"Yeah," Wow that was so cool. She had like the HOTTEST teacher EVER!

"Wow you guys don't even act like teacher and student. You seem like friends. Do you hang out when you're not training?" "Um, well kind of. Sometimes." WOW! IF I WERE HER I WOULD LIKE DIE!

"I knew it! I can't even imagine that" I seriously couldn't I mean how would I act around a hot guy like that? "I'd be freaking out all the time around him. I'd never get anything done, but you're so cool about it all, kind of like, 'Yeah, I'm with this totally hot guy, but whatever, it doesn't matter.'"

She laughed and I then knew that I made a total idiot out of myself. "I think you give me more credit than I deserve."

I was shocked at how modest she was being. "No Way. And I don't believe any of those stories, you know." The rumors were just stupid. Seeing her now and how nice she is, there's no way she could possibly do all that.

"Um, Stories?" She said confused.

"Yeah, about you beating up Christian Ozera." Just then, I saw her face twist in to anger than right back to the composed mask, gone as fast as it can. "Thanks." She said simply.

I'm sure my face turned into some confused look because that was exactly what I was about thins other story. Confused. "But I didn't know about the other story."

She looked confused too and she asked, "What story?"

I wasn't sure whether I should mention it. I mean it might be private for her. But then again, it might not be true. I decided to take a chance and tell her. "About how you and Adrian Ivashkov are," she didn't let me finish and cut me off and said, "No, whatever you heard, it's not true." She seemed so sure that there was nothing going on between them. I guess I'd have to tell Aimee about that. "But it's really romantic", I said. "Then it's definitely not true." It was so romantic I wished it was me in her place. But, I guess it never happened. This conversation was starting to get really awkward. So again, I switched topics.

"Hey can you teach me to punch someone." I know it was really random and she gave me a funny look too. But, it didn't matter because I wasn't about to get beat up by the same psycho Brett got beat up by. "Wai-What? Why would you want to know that?" She looked really confused that a Moroi girl like myself, would need to throw a punch when I would be appointed to a guardian soon enough. But she didn't understand that I needed to. I needed to explain it to her. Plus I should fight both ways. "Well I figure since I'm going to fight with magic someday, I should learn to fight the regular way too."

"I'm probably not the right person to ask. Maybe you should, um, ask your P.E. teacher."

"I did! And he said No!" I exclaimed I was still super pissed at him for what he said to me. Gosh ,Stupid Jerk-y Know-it-All Teacher!

She laughed again at me, "I was joking about asking him."

"Come On, it will help me fight a Strigoi someday."

She stopped laughing and said coolly, "No, it really wouldn't."

I bit my lip. I mean there's gotta be some way to convince her. She can't give me the same answer and that jerk off of a teacher. "Well at least it would help with the psycho."

"What? What psycho?"

"People keep getting beat up around here. Last week it was Dane Zeklos, and just the other day it was Brett." The marks on his face still hadn't faded and it still kinda creeped me out. I mentally shuddered at the thought of his arms and face.

"Dane…that's Jesse's younger brother, yeah?" I nodded my head, "Yup. One of our teachers was _so_ mad, too, but Dane wouldn't say a word. Neither would Brett."

"Brett Who?" she said curiously.

"Ozera", I answered right away.

"Ozera?" She seemed shocked.

"He's my friend Aimee's boyfriend. He was all bruised up yesterday-had some weird things that looked like welts, too. Maybe burns? But he wasn't as bad as Dane. And when Mrs. Callahan asked him about it, Brett convinced her that it was nothing, and she let it go, which was weird. He was also in a really good mood-which was also weird, since you'd kind of think getting beat up would bring you down." I said informing her of what was going on while trying to convince her at the same time. "So can you teach me so I don't get beat up? I just do this right? Thumb across the fingers and swing?" I said demonstrating what I was talking about.

"Uh, well, it's a little more complicated than that. You need to stand a certain way, or you'll hurt yourself more than the other person. There are a lot of things you need to do with your elbows and hips."

"Show me please? I beg you're really good." I usually don't beg but right now, I was desperate. She looked like she was about to agree too, but then something distracted her. I turned around to see Ms. Davis and Guardian Belikov. Gosh he was so cute! No..no..no..more like hot, god-like, gorgeous! "Hey", Rose told him. "I have someone who wants to meet you, Dimitri; this is Jill, Jill, Dimitri." He smiled and shook my hand. It was so warm and soft. I could've stayed like that forever. But when he started to take his hand away I did too. Grudgingly though. Looking like an idiot I said "B..By..Bye", then I ran away probably making a total fool out of myself. I couldn't wait to tell everyone who I just met.

**Well everyone..i hope you enjoyed that..Comment and Review please!**


End file.
